<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to meet, to part by aplethoraofthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088128">to meet, to part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplethoraofthings/pseuds/aplethoraofthings'>aplethoraofthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3+1, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, eichi is mentioned in passing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplethoraofthings/pseuds/aplethoraofthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rei's second year, a girl runs into him in the hallway.<br/>In Rei’s second second year he plays a stupid game with stupidly talented people and gets exactly what he expects.<br/>In Rei's third year, he pretends to have a fight while maybe actually having a fight.<br/>In Rei's first year after graduation, it’s Rei that reaches out.<br/>(a watarei 3+1 looking at how they've known each other though their kisses)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to meet, to part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Rei's second year, a girl runs into him in the hallway.</p>
<p>This is unusual, considering the idol division of Yumenosaki is a boy's school. Still, there's that blond first year that he's seen being hit on by several people, and that crossdressing group which is probably just a front for a for some sort of compensated dating ring. Or they're just gay. Hard to tell, at this school.</p>
<p>Either this girl is doing an exceptional job at group hazing or she's horribly lost and rattled about it, as she has not pushed herself up from Rei's chest, instead balling her fists in the blue of Rei’s school jacket. She's very soft. Really very soft.</p>
<p>Rei should not look down.</p>
<p>"Uhm, Vampire-senpaire?"</p>
<p>Rei chances a glance and meets dull purple eyes, blinking up at him with an expression manufactured innocence. Silver hair tied up in twin tails spill forth from sun-yellow bows, pooling on the dirty tile they lay on. Having gained Rei's attention, she pushes herself up.</p>
<p>Rei really should not look down.</p>
<p>"Do you know where the theatre club room is?" she barrels on, popping one shoulder forward like she has no clue what she's doing. Her top few buttons are undone—the ceiling. The ceiling. Has some very mysterious stains on it, huh?</p>
<p>Rei really really should not look down. </p>
<p>"It's uh, down the hall behind me, on the right. Ya gonna get off me, cutie?"</p>
<p>"Really?" she asks, like no one taught her social grace, and suddenly his gaze is ripped down as she surges forward for a kiss.</p>
<p>It's rough. It's kind of dry. ...It's not the worst kiss he's ever had.</p>
<p>As quick as she started it she breaks away, grin showing one too many of her sharp sharp teeth, and lunges over him with an impossible step.</p>
<p>Rei turns and watches her bound down the hall, short skirt fluttering dangerously, and turn the corner with a noise like a scared car. There's the slam of the heavy door against a poor unsuspecting wall, and an affronted screech from the layabouts inside.</p>
<p>Rei blinks. Rainbow-striped. Yeah, that checks out. </p>
<p>The members of the theatre club streak past him, being pursued by that strange boy shouting "Wait! Fellow club members!" in a stupidly deep voice. Rei watches those long legs framed by longer hair disappear down the hall and sits very very still as the rest of the world trails behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In Rei’s second second year he plays a stupid game with stupidly talented people and gets exactly what he expects.</p>
<p>"How did I let you cretins talk me into playing this?" Shu snaps in typical Shu fashion. Rei thinks that's fair, considering he's got a Natsume in short shorts sat in his lap and he's not allowed to touch: the result of Kanata's two-round play. That was probably punishment for daring him to put away his soy sauce before it would be Shu's turn to drink it. Wataru had really taken one for the team there. Rei almost forgives him for breaking the frame on one of Ritsu's baby photos. Almost.</p>
<p>"You did it because YOU like the architecture, SHU-niisan."</p>
<p>Rei looks over from where he's sprawled on the couch, taking in the people he's letting make a mess of the family living room. Shu and Natsume bicker quietly from where they've tucked themselves in to the recliner, Shu's hands twitching on the armrests; Kanata blinks at him lazily from his old western washing tub, complete with frozen fish; Wataru converses with a spider in the corner, now attached to the ceiling instead of luxuriating on his pile of obnoxious sequined cushions: the result of happenstance and a cancelled flight, all in his living room.</p>
<p>"Rei, it is your 'turn.'"</p>
<p>Was it? It's been so hard to pay attention, nowadays.</p>
<p>"Oi, Wataru, truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Dare!"</p>
<p>"Great! I dare you not to break another family heirloom you—"</p>
<p>"I dare me to kiss you!"</p>
<p>That's <em> not </em> how this game—"</p>
<p>Wataru tackles him before he can finish, and they both dive into the cushions, out of sight of the rest of their friends. Shu covers Natsume’s ears. Natsume doesn’t fight it, staring in stunned shock at the sight of Rei’s hands dragging Wataru by his hips down onto—</p>
<p>Kanata slaps his sopping hand over Natsume’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Hibiki Wataru! Have you no shame, you obnoxious harlot? Doing such things in front of our brat, just what are you teaching him? Natsume, find a new teacher at once!” Shu snaps, face going red. He glances at Natsume’s face, pretending not to see the blush rising on Natsume’s cheeks beneath Kanata’s cool hand. </p>
<p>“Shu-niiSAN, you’re shouting so loud I can hear you with my ears COVered.”</p>
<p>“Of course I’m shouting! How else are they to hear me over the sounds of Wataru’s sluttary?” There’s a shift and a suspicious thud from the pillow pile, coupled with a muffled squeak and a low chuckle. Shu's face is purpling.</p>
<p>"Rei, the 'dare' is over. You're the one kissing Wataru now. Stop. It is my turn to be 'truth-or-dared.'"</p>
<p>Rei flips off Kanata's general direction. Kanata sighs and fumbles in the ice water of the tub he's sitting in.</p>
<p>"Rei, if you don't stop, I will add your Ritsu photos to my bathtub."</p>
<p>Rei whips his head up as Wataru cries out, eyes flashing and fangs bared. The candles flicker in their scones as the night wind howls outside. Something taps against the window, scraping, scraping, scraping. Shu pulls Natsume against him, shiving in the sudden chill. The crack of fireplace wood has never sounded so much like bone.</p>
<p>"You'll do <em> what </em>, Kana—"</p>
<p>A half-frozen fish smacks Rei in the face. Rei crumples to the ground.</p>
<p>It is quiet, the only sounds the soft snap of the fire and Wataru's labored breathing. Shu removes his hands from Natsume's ears and tugs their junior further against his chest, eyeing the sconces warily. The flames decide not to flicker back. Kanata drops his hand and sinks back down into his tub, the movement letting more water <em> drip-drip-drip </em> onto the Sakuma's very nice rug. Natsume doesn't protest at being coddled by Shu, still blinking at the cushions where Rei and Wataru tangled themselves together. </p>
<p>"Wataru," Kanata calls. On cue Wataru drags himself up, dazed. Lipgloss smeared over kiss-bitten lips with a trail of drool running down to his chin, shirt rucked up and rumpled with his coller pulled down to reveal a bite mark still running red, hightail pulled low with stray strands doing their best to hide the rest of Wataru's face: he redefines debauched. Shu covers Natsume's eyes again.</p>
<p>"Wataru," Kanata calls again. Wataru appears in a puff of smoke next to the tub like we wasn't just ravished, grinning that too-wide smile of his. </p>
<p>"Whatever is it, my friend? Shall I provide you with more frozen fish? Maybe some cute little live shrimps? Sauce that has been soyed, perhaps?"</p>
<p>Kanata chops him over the head. Wataru crumples to the ground.</p>
<p>"Ufufu, it is now my turn. Shu, puka or puka?</p>
<p>"KAnata-niisan, that's not how this game works."</p>
<p>Rei blinks on the floor, wounded and dazed in more ways than he can count, and decides to rest. He pretends the plush rug is the damp dark earth in which they'll all be buried someday and wonders which one of his precious friends will be the last to drop. It's a stupid question: there's only one person here that has nothing to die for, after all. Rei cracks an eye to look at Wataru, who's not looking at anyone, and lets the splashing and squabbling of his precious friends lull him to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In Rei's third year, he pretends to have a fight while maybe actually having a fight.</p>
<p>Whatever has sparked between them is gone now, leaving only the thumping of the cool team's deep house pounding in his ears, double the speed of his slowed heartbeat. Wataru hums along with the music only they can hear next to him. Most everyone else is gone, only the last dregs of staff milling around, carting everything away. They'd been relegated to clean up duty, as penance for their play fight, even though that had  been the thing that'd gotten the youngsters on stage. Brats will be brats.</p>
<p>Wataru comes into focus but an inch from his face, staring at him with his dull lilac eyes. Rei doesn't flinch, though he's sure he looks startled. Wataru's eyes are lined the same way Rei used to do his own, back when they both were younger. With his hair slicked back and dressed in all black, he looks just like Rei did a year ago. Guilt roils hot in his stomach. Rei takes a cool breath as the song playing in his head fades out, leaving only silence.</p>
<p>"Rei?" Wataru prods.</p>
<p>Rei pulls him into a hug. It's warm and rose-scented and so much easier than dwelling on the implications of his second year image being the embodiment of Wataru's "cool." Wataru melts into it, wrapping his arms around Rei's chest and his hair around Rei's waist. Over Wataru's shoulder there are petals and glitter scattered about, the remnants of Wataru's silent bids for Rei's attention. A janitor glares at them as he wheels his bucket over to them. </p>
<p>"Oho? But we already had a making-up hug? Why, isn't this an Amazing surprise!" Giggling, Wataru snuggles further into the embrace, heedless of the broom imploring his foot to get out of its way. </p>
<p>“Hibiki-kun, I don’t mind cuddling with you, but we should probably get out of the way of the guy trying to clean up your mess.”</p>
<p>"Oh, but why would I do that?" he whispers, and steals a kiss instead. </p>
<p>Sweet, rose sweet, with nips of spice and seductive sighs, a dance so distracting Rei almost doesn't notice Wataru spinning him out the door. The autumn chill gets brushed away with each spark of soft lips meeting flushed skin, leaving him warm even after they part, breathless. Wataru blinks slowly, a shift of smoke and glitter catching the last gasps of the setting sun, and licks the blood at the corner of his mouth. Pink. Wataru's tongue is so very soft and so very pink and Rei hauls him back before either of them really know what he’s doing. </p>
<p>Wataru yelps and goes limp, surprise written everywhere but his face from what Rei can see through half-lidded eyes. Under Rei's ministrations his shock gives way to delight, delight to enthusiasm, and he throws arms around Rei's neck to keep him from escaping. It's constricting; he might bruise. He could escape, if he tried, but getting rough with Wataru now would send the wrong message, even if they are outside.</p>
<p>All at once they part, leaving Rei out of breath and out of sorts, and he wipes his mouth with a shaky hand. Opening his eyes, Rei sees only strands of silver-blue—silk string fluttering in the wind—and the familiar wicker of a hot air balloon basket. Wataru's drifting upwards, impossibly slow, with the sort of smug composure that makes Rei want to drag him back down to Earth by the tips of his hair as Tenshouin did once before.</p>
<p>Rei steps back.</p>
<p>On cue Wataru exits stage up, rising to meet the border between day and night. It shouldn't suit him, but it only makes sense that he can sit between the exuberance of the sun and the mystery of the moon. He watches until Wataru is but another speck chasing the last vestiges of the splendorous sun, then turns toward the blue-black of the coming dark night, heading home.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In Rei's first year after graduation, it’s Rei that reaches out. </p>
<p>Quite literally, as he snags Wataru's arm and pulls him inside before Tenshouin could even dream of stopping him. Rei slams the door and slams Wataru against it as Tenshouin shouts from the hall. Well, if he didn't want his toys stolen then he shouldn't neglect them. Wataru grins at him with a smile too sharp, forcing Rei to kiss him before the nails digging into his arm can do any serious damage. It works, of course, because Wataru lets it happen, moving his grip from Rei’s arm to his hair, scratching his scalp like he’s petting a cat. Just as soon Wataru pulls back, wrapping Rei up in a hug that creaks his bones and cinches his lungs. </p>
<p>“Rei! Amazing! I thought you were busy today! Did you fool me? Deceive me? Trick me? Or did you did you fool-decieve-trick me all at once?”</p>
<p>“And here I thought that you’d be happy to see me. Be careful, these bones are too old and fragile for a kid as rough as you.” Something in Rei’s spine makes a very unfortunate pop. </p>
<p>“Is this not happiness? Do I seem angry? How long has it been since I was last driven to rage? Certainly not when we illustrious and bloody angels found ourselves broke! Definitely not when King-san lost the sheet music for our performance of Swan Lake! And most certainly absolutely positively superly-duperly not now! How could I be mad at my beloved friend returning to wish me the happiest of birthdays?”</p>
<p>Rei tried to respond to that, but only managed a grinding wheeze.</p>
<p>“Whoopsie-doozel! Not everyone can sing while being crushed to death, it seems.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s only you that could sing while being crushed to death, actually.”</p>
<p>“Really? Anyone could do it, with enough Amazing…☆”</p>
<p>Wataru lowers Rei back down to the floor gently, a rarity Rei is sure to savor. His feet crunch something under his house slippers, and Rei looks down to see glitter and flowers and duck-shaped confetti vomited all over the floor. Rei blinks, drums his fingers, and looks up to Wataru. His face betrays nothing. Well. He’s no longer a demon king, but for Wataru, he can pretend for a night. </p>
<p>"Seems like ya made a bit of a mess, Wataru."</p>
<p>Wataru goes perfectly still, cutting off the start of another nonsense monologue while his hair wriggles. He probably didn't even notice it did that—cute. Rei tugs him by the belt loops until they are flush against each other again, close enough for Rei to feel how Wataru doesn't dare breathe, and whispers into his ear:</p>
<p>"You that excited to see me, huh?"</p>
<p>Wataru turns a delicious shade of pink. They both pretend Rei's ears aren't doing the same.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't call this a mess, exactly."</p>
<p>"Mmm, that's right. You're not a mess yet, are ya?</p>
<p>Rei pulls back, dizzy, to see Watatu grin with eyes bright and teeth sharp—the wolf that stalks his prey. Something crackles in the air. Danger? Eagerness? It's impossible to know; neither of them care.</p>
<p>It's impossible to tell who pounces first.  They stumble to the bed and trip, tumbling down, entangling themselves in the sheets. Shirt rucked up and collar pulled down, Wataru bares his neck invitingly. The bits and baubles Wataru kept tucked away are now strewn about the bed, an aura of cards and party poppers to halo him, with a kitsune mask resting near his cheek. Rei's fingers itch to cast it aside, but the moment he moves Wataru whimpers, high and needy. They lock eyes. Wataru blinks with a dangerous patience and tilts his head a little more, showing how the flush on his cheeks is slowly creeping downward. Like that it's easy, so easy, for Rei to drag his fangs over thin skin and thrumming blood and <em> bite. </em></p>
<p>Wataru cries out, unabashed and incapable of shame, the sound ringing through Rei as easy as the shock of a spark, the slice of a knife. Face pressed to Wataru’s neck, Rei takes a breath, seeking clarity but finding intoxication and tatilizing rose. The bed creaks under them as Rei presses Wataru further into the mattress, drinking nauseating saccharine blood and sweet sighs alike. Wataru grabs at Rei's shirt, the black sheets, his own hair, in a silent </p>
<p>                                                                                                                scream</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                     for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterwards, sweat-slick and bruise-riddled, Wataru cuddles into Rei's pillow, his thighs still twitching and trembling in memory of the night they spent together. He might not be able to walk tomorrow. He might be walking funny for a week. Rei brushes away the hair on Wataru's neck and it parts easier than water, revealing red pinpricks in a paint stroke of purple. A brush of his fingertips earns Rei a shiver; a press earns him a gasp. But he doesn't wake. Rei knows he won't, no matter what he does.</p>
<p>...he should probably stop.</p>
<p>Wataru had said (mumbled, really) that Rei could keep going if he wanted to. But Rei watched him pretend to lose the strength to lift his legs, open his eyes, grip Rei’s hand—mind gone in the stars from pleasure, then exhaustion. Even with his face shadowed by his bangs Rei can imagine the shadows dappled under his eyes, shadows he magics away in the morning. Rei sighs a long sigh through his nose, shifting closer to that radiant warmth, even as his hips creak bruises flare in protest. There’s little Rei can do. There’s little he should do. Or rather, there’s nothing more for him to do than to simply drink of their relationship and exist, together; to hold but not to have. Rei has known this since Wataru took those steps to that bloodstained angel (since he let him take those steps to that bloodstained angel) but now Rei watches the light shift across moon-pale shoulders and moonlight hair and holds and is held and has. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eichi: being a cuckhold is-<br/>rei: tenshouin-kun shut up and get the fuck out. i'm gonna fuck your wife now<br/>(yes, that watamada edit does live in my head rent free)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>